Bad Liar
by pretty in orange
Summary: Hiyori's got to feel something about being stuck so young... and Shinji's about to find out exactly what. Shiyori. T for Hiyori's foul mouth.


A/N: I really wanted to just write something for Bleach, but this doesn't pertain to my current Bleach story and it just won't work for my Bleach drabble collection that is up and coming. Also, I'm not a big Shiyori supporter personally, but I try my best to promote couple tolerance. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"You're pouting." Shinji poked Hiyori's cheek, and then pinched it. After years and years of doing things like this, he should've known better. Or maybe cared that she would likely kick his ass.<p>

"Dumbass." Hiyori slapped his hand away, but didn't set her sights on injuring him more seriously, as she usually did.

"You're really upset." Shinji blinked. Usually by now he would've been kicked off his precarious perch on the roof. "Hiyori, what's wrong with you?"

Hiyori ignored him, studying the people on the ground below them. She set her sights on a female who, by Shinji's prediction, had to be about two years older than Hiyori's physical body.

Hiyori's fingers dug into the already ratty shingles of the roof, and her breaths quickened. Shinji struggled to read the emotion on her face. He knew he had seen it much more lately, and back when they were in soul society it had never been around... but what was it?

In the inside corners of Hiyori's eyes, water started to gather.

_Ah..._Shinji sighed as he recognized the emotion. _Jealousy._

"Stop looking at me! Bastard!" Hiyori pushed Shinji until he turned his face away from her. When she thought he wasn't looking she angrily scrubbed her eyes.

"Something in your eye, Hiyori?" Shinji's tone was light, and a little teasing, but Hiyori growled.

"SHUT UP!" Hiyori screamed as loud as she could. "YOU'RE JUST A USELESS BITCHY DUMBASS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON!" She darted off, along the roof, but Shinji wasn't about to let that go.

"I don't huh?" Shinji grinned at her and when he locked eyes with the shorter girl he registered that there were tears in her eyes again. _If it was bothering her this much why didn't she at least go to Lisa about it?_ Shinji pondered as he closed the distance and then scooped her up. "I think you're jealous of people who get to grow up. You're jealous because you're stuck in a twelve year old body and you see people all around you growing up and having families and husbands and lives. And you're stuck. Isn't that right?"

Hiyori growled again, hooking her fingers into the corners of Shinji's mouth and pulling his mouth wide. "Shut up! You don't have a clue what you're talking about!"

"I don't?" Shinji managed around her pulling hands. "Then why were crying?"

Hiyori screamed and started to thrash as wildly as her tiny body could manage. Shinji kept a tight grip on her; he doubted if she was dropped at this height that she could right herself before she hit the ground. Plus, she probably would be done with this conversation if she got away.

"Hiyori, this conversation can stay between us." Shinji sighed. "But the more you scream, the more chance that another vizard is going to run up here, or worse, a human is going to think I'm kidnapping you. So why don't you just tell me what's going on with you and then we'll go inside and act like it never happened, alright?"

Hiyori looked at him for a moment, and the thrashing stopped. "Fine. You know what? I'm jealous. You'll never get it though, because you're stuck as an adult! You're an adult and you can do anything you want to! I'm stuck in the body of a child! I get treated like I'm too young to know anything and everyone acts like I need to be parented! I hate it!" She scrubbed her eyes angrily again. "I hate it!"

To her horror, Shinji was grinning. "You know what kids don't get to do that you can?"

Hiyori didn't answer. She was too busy eyeing him suspiciously and wondering if she needed to get her zanpakuto out.

Shinji set her feet on the roof without letting go of her, and kissed her once, softly, on the lips.

Hiyori blinked, blinked again, then growled and slapped him, without even using her sandal. With that, she exited, running to her room.

Shinji sighed and sat on the roof, stretching out. With his luck he was going to get beaten up extra for that.

That thought left his mind when Hiyori came back half an hour later and kissed him.

Hiyori never really was a good liar.

* * *

><p>AN: This had so many working titles it wasn't even funny. Even though I only worked on this for about an hour, off and on, it had so many titles... Anyway, first Shiyori oneshot, how'd I do?


End file.
